


Good Enough

by BadWolfRose (BadWolf1988)



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e15 How the Riddler Got His Name, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf1988/pseuds/BadWolfRose
Summary: A rewrite of the episode, 'You've Got Sext' with a happier ending for Mindy and Danny fans.





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, Mindy Kaling and Hulu own The Mindy Project so, please, don't sue.
> 
> Disclaimer II: Some dialogue is taken from the actual show. Those lines are in italic and copyright © Mindy Kaling and Hulu
> 
> Author's Note: This was written on request of @tomfeltonslilwitch (on wattpad) and is my first time writing for this fandom. I hope everyone enjoys and that I didn't screw up the characters too badly.
> 
> A big thank you to my beta reader, Meghan! (@Christlove88)

“ _You know that guy you were telling me about? The one you work with. I think you should know, he's not out of your league. You're great.”_  Jeez, could he sound any more like an 8th grader with a crush on the head cheerleader?

“ _That's very nice of you to say.”_  Mindy seriously looked confused but also happy. The woman was unnaturally happy. That's one of the many things he loved about her.

Danny looked over and caught her eye.  _“I mean it,”_ he said a little more forcefully.

“ _I love that you said that.”_  Was it just him or did he detect a dreamy tone to her voice? “Danny? Do you think I'm talking about you?”

Danny's heart sank to the floor faster than the guy he had laid out at the Springsteen show. He really had thought she was talking about him but now he wasn't so sure. “You weren't?”

Mindy bit her lip and slowly shook her head. “I was talking about Cliff.”

Just fucking wonderful. He was an idiot. Work was about to get awkward and he had probably just lost one of his closest friends.

“If Cliff's out of my league... you're out of my stratosphere.”

Hold on a second... what had she just said? Danny shut the stove off and moved to stand in front of her. “Are you saying that you like me but you think you're not good enough for me?” He had to know if he understood her correctly.

“Yeah,” Mindy wouldn't meet his eyes as she spoke softly. “I've met your ex-wife and I don't look anything like that. I'm not a size two Barbie doll.”

“Come here.” He reached for her hand and pulled her to her feet. He wrapped one arm around her waist and brought a hand up to cup her cheek. “You are more than good enough, sweetheart. In fact, you're better than me. The only reason I've stayed away from you is because I know that I'm not good enough for a woman as intelligent and beautiful as you.”

“Really?” she asked with a sweet little smile on her face.

“Really.” He leaned in and gently kissed her. He leaned his forehead against hers when they parted. “Are you still interested in Cliff? Or do you think you'd want to go with me to the Springsteen show at Madison Square Garden this Saturday? I was thinking of taking a trip to the top of the Empire State Building afterward.”

His invitation had the desired effect of making a huge grin spread across her face. “Why would I settle for second best when my first choice is standing right in front of me? I'd love to, Danny.” This time, she was the one who initiated the kiss.

It was after she had pulled his shirt over his head as they made out on his bed that Mindy suddenly stopped so she could look in his eyes. “You're more than good enough for me too, Danny.”

Danny's only response was to capture her lips in a hungry kiss and push her back against the pillows.

 

_ **FINIS** _

 

_**[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) ** _


End file.
